The present invention relates to a timepiece.
In a conventional timepiece, the gear train of the timepiece is supported by three base plates, that is, upper plate, middle plate and lower plate, which are secured to a dial base on front side and are covered by a capsule from rear side. Thus the structure becomes complex. Lately a timepiece is proposed in which all the component parts of the timepiece are set between two base plates which serve as capsules as well. Although the structure is simple, there is a disadvantage that the gears come off when the two base plates are disconnected from each other for repair.